Mathias Cronqvist
is one of the main characters from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. He was Leon Belmont's good friend. A Master tactician, he is revealed as one of the main antagonist of the game – and even series – as he manipulated Leon in order to enter in possession of the Crimson Stone. He is later known as Dracula. Character's history In the world of knights who lacked education, Matthias was a genius tactician who was even called Cronqvist the Wise. Because Mathias's family had books recording secret arts transmitted orally concerning alchemy, a science that experiments with the arcane, Mathias himself had a detailed knowledge of alchemy. His beloved wife, Elisabetha, died from illness while he was on an expedition. Mathias was grief stricken and bedridden and Leon was forced to continue the campaigns without his friend. When Leon's beloved was kidnapped, Mathias told him that it was the doing of a vampire who had a castle in the east. In fact, Mathias had deceived Leon. In deep mourning, Mathias devised a plan to take revenge on God for stealing Elisabetha by becoming a vampire and living eternally. He manipulated Leon, Rinaldo, Sara, even Walter and his monsters, in order to obtain a vampire's soul with the Crimson Stone, and he was reborn with it. He then offered Leon to join him and become immortal, because Leon suffered the same loss. Leon refused, with Matthias, while disappointed that Leon refused to see things his way, deciding to let his new henchman Death deal with Leon and fled by turning into a bat. Death was ultimately defeated, and had delivered a message to Matthias from Leon: Leon, as a result of Matthias's actions, had vowed that his clan would forever hunt him. As time went on, Mathias renamed himself Dracula, taken from the Romanian word "Dracul" meaning dragon and devil.Shinkigensha Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide (Translation by Marfisa (vampire killer)) Trivia *The name "Mathias Cronqvist" is likely a reference to Matthias Corvinus, King of Hungary from 1458 to 1490. Corvinus had Vlad III Drăculea as his vassal at times and even once as a prisoner; this connection to the historical Dracula may have influenced the way Koji Igarashi chose to name his antagonist. **His wife's name, Elisabetha, is a variation of Elizabeth, also the name of the real Matthias's wife. *It's worth noting that Mathias bears a striking resemblance to Alucard's disguise as Genya Arikado, which makes sense considering that they are father and son. However, this could also be merely coincidence since Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Lament of Innocence's original character portraits were created by the same artist, Ayami Kojima. *In a promotional artwork for Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Mathias is seen holding Elisabetha's body in a similar manner to Dracula with Lisa in the Symphony of the Night prequel manga, foreshadowing Mathias' connection to Dracula. * In Julius Mode of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, in the room where Soma Cruz is fought, there's a painting in the background that may be intended to reference Mathias, who Soma technically acted as a reincarnation of. However, this is mere speculation. *Mathias's English voice actor, Crispin Freeman, provides the voice for Hector, main protagonist of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. **He also provides the voice for the vampire Alucard in the anime series Hellsing, in which Alucard is in fact Dracula himself. *The reasons for Mathias's fall and metamorphosis seem to be strongly inspired by Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula, which is an adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. Both Mathias and Coppola's Dracula renounce God and seek and obtain immortality out of anger at the death of their wives. While Elisabetha does not commit suicide, she does pass away while Mathias is away 'fighting in God's name' (it has been proposed that this was during the First Crusade; however, this is not possible as according to the game's canon Elisabetha died in 1093, one year before the events of the game - Pope Urban did not call the First Crusade until November 27, 1095). Furthermore, she shares the name of Dracula's wife in the film. **In addition, like in the film, four centuries separate the moment when Mathias became a vampire and the moment when he will be vanquished by Trevor Belmont. * The name "Mathias Cronqvist" could also be a corruption of Vlad Ţepeş's real name "Wladislaus Dragwlya", as both signatures look similar in appearance. *It's revealed on the Lament of Innocence Japanese official site that Mathias earned the title of "Count" in the Crusades, a fact that is later referenced on his new identity, Dracula. *The surname Cronqvist is Swedish in origin and means "crown twig". See also *Dracula *Tepes Family Tree References External links *Matthias Corvinus at Wikipedia * es:Mathias Cronqvist Cronqvist, Mathias Category:Antagonists Mathias Cronqvist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dracula Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Lament of Innocence Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Characters